User blog:Browseitall/29/Sept/16 - 2nd Transcended Wave and Guild Battle
This patch brings us *2 new Transcended *the reworked KR Guild Battle *changes to the cash-fairies *minor QoL *interesting section with skill description clarifications and more info Original patch notes can be found here. Following the leak from a few days ago, here they finally are. Note, there are currently issues with apple and patches. If there is something up we will keep you all updated in the comment section. Transcended Mikaela #'White Lotus Priesthood' (Active 1) Removes all buffs of the target, inflicts 6235% dmg and stuns it with 100% certaint for 8 seconds. 16.3 sec #'Fighting Chapter' (Active 2) Inflicts 3352% dmg to entire enemy party and inflicts the self inflict debuff on them for 12 seconds. Affected enemies inflict 35% reduced damage to Mikaela. 21.6 sec #'Challange' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 447%, ATK SPD by 149%, grants 224% piercing damage and 255% additional damage to bosses for self over 12 seconds. Challanges one enemy and removes all its buffs. During that time she will use only normal attacks to fight with the enemy. All other units on the field are stopped in time (!!) until Mikaela finished her battle. During the 12 second duration she gains a 67% damage reduction buff and full immunity. 29 sec #''The Aestetics of Destruction'' (Passive 1) Activates Mikaela's will to invoke her Guardian (the blue unit in the release poster) to grant her additional effects. He himself is unable to be hurt. Her normal attacks will inflict 100% dmg (just as TBW, it means its not reducable). 1st active inflicts additional 3017% dmg. 2nd active inflicts additional 1743% dmg. 3rd active grants additional 287% piercing damage if she can kill the target before 8 seconds have passed. Also, Mikaela gains 50% CD recovery rate and prevents death passives on her targets. #''Placeholder'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's DEX by 30%. Own's DEX is increased by 10% for each Transcended Angel in the party. Also, Mikaela recovers 30% of her damage dealt. #''(Hosinganggi)'' (MAX) Gains 50% damage reduction for AOE and 400% piercing dmg to all of attacks. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts the self inflict debuff on the target. Notes: Long skills, will take a while to process. Transcended Farrah #'Seeds of Life' (Active 1) Grants a buff that prevents fatal damage for 12.6 seconds and recovers 1470% HP for entire allied party once the 12.6 seconds have passed. 29.2 sec #'Seeds of Nightmare' (Active 2) Creates an area that removes one benefical buff from enemies each second, and inflicts 502% dmg over a 6 second duration. 16.3 sec #'Seeds of Eden' (Active 3) Inflicts a debuff on entire enemy party which activates after 3 seconds to prevent benefical buffs for them every 2 seconds.24 sec #''Echo of Forest'' (Passive 1) Farrah is immune to instant-death and removes debuffs on entire allied party as well as recovers 15% of their HP every 2 seconds. #''Warm Touch'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies' INT by 30%. Own's INT is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. Also, increases party's ATK by 56%. #''Blessing of the Forest'' ( ) 1st active will additionally increase ATK by 540% and ATK SPD by 48%. 2nd active will inflict additional 6700% damage after its duration. 3rd active will additionally prevent new buffs for the enemies. #'Normal Attack:' Attacks one enemy or recovers and removes debuffs from an ally. Notes: Take Farrah's current descriptions with a grain of salt. We are testing things. New Guild Battle Guild Battle is back, revamped and clean as ever. Its accessible through the usual way, nothing changed in that regard except that a 7 day cooldown upon switching Guilds is now mentioned. Guild Battle is open every Monday til Sunday. Rewards are sent 20 min after closing. General There are no longer leagues for GB. Transcended, Keys and hero allies are permitted alike. One's own team consists of 1 Character and 4 Units. The player can also choose up to 5 Helper Allies, which were registered by one's guild members. The big field to the right is where one can register his own Helper Ally, to add into the pool of Helpers (only Transcended & Keys can be registered). Guild members can view the gear and who registered the unit. There is also a button to auto-select Helper Allies. Note *they did not mention whether the gear is snap-shotted. But, since in the current GL Guild Battle registering will also snap-shot the gear, it is to assume that same has to apply here. *Normal allies cannot be taken into this GB. Permitted ally categories are: **Key **Transcended **Deities + Awakeneds The following is possible because the Helios Helper Allies selected have different Key units equipped on them. Otherwise, duplicates are not permitted. Batttle The game mode works based on a point system. The player starts with 1000 points, gains and losses (!) points through battles. The player will match up with his 5 main team + 5 Helper Allies against a random player from a different guild. The battle could be compared to Arena, but a fundamental difference lies with it's real-time aspect. The opponent will match the player in personal score and other criteria. Helper Allies can be called into the battle to replace units from the main team. This aspect is similar to Revenge of Belphegor. There is also an Auto-Call button for that matter. In that case its also possible to have the same units in a team (1 unit from the main team, 1 from the Helper Allies). Points *Defeat/Loss (패배) *Draw/Tie (무승부) *Victory/Win (승리) Rewards The personal score will accumulate into the Guild's score on the ladder. This will need investigation post-patch though. Guild Rewards Individual Rewardss Cash Fairies Extending both Scarlet or Eli through the subscription pop-up (the one that ask the player if he wants to extend the pets because they are about to run out) will now grant some boni for both of them. *Scarlet: additional 100 rubies once *Eli: 15 Essence choice tickets once Also, if one owns both fairies, one will get 1 Transcnded Essences each day, on top of their usual rewards. Misc *Revenge of Belphegor increased to 8 rounds. *Chapter 4's normal dungeon difficulty have been lowered to make it easier for newer players. *Calydon's event boni (reduced wave count and 50% bonus points; check our previous blog posts) has been extended up to the 8th Oct. *Some titles have been changed. We will translate this at last. *Gear **Equipment bought from the Raid Shop are now lockable through the stat sheet. **Auto enhance button added for MAX->ULT *Eli fairy will send the essences choice tickets in one compact mail now Category:Blog posts